The Ultrawolves
by Hell hath no fury scorn
Summary: 2 pups with strange abilities appear in Kate's class in alpha school tbey are apart of a new species of wolves called Ultrawolves however they aren't the only ones Gareth is one and Mimic is one but as kate goes on a adventure to find more pups with strange powers kate is told of a upcoming event that will bring all of jasper together.


Kate was starting her teaching duties at alpha school. Many future alpha pups from the north,west and east packs are joining her class however no southern pack pups were here they all escaped when landon attacked no one has spotted them since. Kate sat in a field and 20 pups came and sat in front of her and she clapped her paws together "Welcome new students I'm kate your instructor and i hope you will leave alpha fully trained and ready to defend your pack" kate looked around and wore a heartwarming smile "now how about we get to know one another,let's start with you sweetie"kate said pointing to a brick furred male pup.

"Uhh,my names Deckard and I'm from the eastern pack " he said kate nodded "nice to meet you Deckard" then Kate went on to the next one who was a brown colored female "I'm Shelby" kate smile "shelby,a pretty name for a pretty girl" then kate looked at a grey furred male pup with green streaks in his fur "Emerald"he said kate blinked a few times "is it because of your fur" Emerald knodded kate smiled.

Ok "how about you sweetheart" kate said to a female pup "jessie" kate smiled "my great great grandfather's mother was named jessie" then kate looked to a very unique looking pup it was a silver furred pup with blue streaks in his fur and blue eyes "my goodness we've got unique pups here,I've never seen a wolf with blue in their fur" then she looked back at Emerald "then again neither the color green" kate looked back and forth "are you two brothers" "no"they said in unison then she looked at the silver pup "what's your name honey" "Blitzer"he said happily then he shook Kate's paw "it's nice to meet you kate" kate giggled as Blitzer shook her paw "i like you already" "why are you called blitzer"garth asked Blitzer got up and stepped away then as fast as a bullet he dashed forward at an unnatural speed he was just a blur scaring kate and pups he stopped 9 feet away from then he dashed again hitting a large tree with a thunderous boom and launching it 16 feet in the air and 29 feet away.

Kate looked to Emerald and was curious as he had green fur which was an unnatural fur color for wolves "do you have something unique about you emerald" emerald sighed "i don't know how to explain it,it's like i can see into the past and future"

Kate was a little intrigued "so retro and precogniton,ok,can you give us an example,if you want" emerald looked off to the distance and glowed an eerie green color and then looked kate in the eye "you used to pick your nose when you were a pup" kate eyes widened then looked around at the pups looking at her funny "not all the time..just when needed"kate exclamed rubbing her nose.

"Here,everyone stand in line and hold paws" everyone did as told and kate held emerald's paw and garth's and everything changed the clear green field turned into something kate recognized kate looked at the tan male surrounded by wolves "That's my ancester"kate said the tan wolf shouted "i declare this Western pack territory.

It was the day the western pack was formed kate let go of emerald's paw and everything went to normal the she grabbed his paw again.

Then everything went at warp speed and a new time period was shown it was the day of the first moonlight howl kate smiled "wow" then deckard look past kate "Mrs kate what are they doing" kate look to see a unknown couple doing something the pups aren't ready to see and and know about kate gasped in shock then she pulled emerald away from the pups paw he was holding then spoke nervously "ok,thats enough past veiwing for today"

Everthing return to normal "wait that's the past what about the future,will i have pups of my own"a male pup asked "and will i find love"another male asked "yeah and if i get married is my mate cute"a female "wait what about our deaths"a male said "woah woah woah,i don't wanna know when i will die"jessie exclamed then the whole classroom talked over each other then kate whisled getting everyone's attention.

"Okay emerald dear thank you for showing your..uh..ability Blitzer you too,now let's get back to what we were doing before..please" the pups got to the same sitting row they were in.

"I believe you were next honey" kate said to a red furred female pup.

Kate was visiting humphrey and lilly telling them about Blitzer and Emerald.

"Emerald can see into the future and Blitzer can dash forward and knock trees down"kate said in amazement.

Lilly and humphrey looked at each other in a shock "wait you have pups with strange abilities in your class too sis"

Kate was taken back when lilly said too "we have a little girl named Sam she could read minds"lilly said "and a male pup named Anton who can camouflage himself to match his environment"humphrey said.

"Yeah and a pup named Keith who can..well..how can i phrase this...burst into flames"lilly said

Kate put a paw to her mouth "kate what's going on why do these pups have these abilities"lilly asked kate shook her head "i don't know" "i wonder if there's anymore out there"humphrey said then a realization hit lilly like a bullet "Gareth" humphrey and kate looked at lilly "gareth,he's sight and hearing is unnatural our sight and hearing is good but not that good,maybe gareth is one of these pups...these...Ultrawolves" lilly said careful not to insult the pups "and remember that Mimic pup,there's no way that's some talent"humphrey exclamed kate began pondering are there more of them then she ran away she has some packs to visit.

Kate went to the Voyageur pack first she ran around looking for mimic untill she ran into shadow "kate what bring you back, dear" kate looked at shadow frantically "shadow,where's Mimic i need to talk to him,there are pups with strange abilities showing up my sister called them Ultrawolves,i think mimic might be one as well" shadow looked around "I'm sure he's around here,but kate if what you say is true then there's something you should know about mimic..regarding his abilities kate begun turning around while saying "you can explain it while we look for...mimic" kate stopped in her tracks as kate stopped in front of a wolf that looked exactly like her,fur color,facial details,her eyes everything was correct on this 2nd kate.

Kate stood there confused as this second kate appeared.

Kate raised her paw and the other kate raised her paw in perfect sync kate wiggled her toes with her raised paw then the other did the same then kate put her paw down then stuck out her tongue and the other did too.

The other kate copyed kate facial expressions aswell.

Kate made silly faces as did the other kate

Kate looked back to shadow "shadow...who is this"

"Shadow...who is this"?

Kate gasped in shock even her voice sounded like Kate's,shadow began stammering "well kate..uh..well" kate turned back to shadow for an answer "shadow I'm sorry but stammering isn't helping the mystery,why is there another me" then kate turned back only to find the kate wasn't exactly kate although it looked like kate but with masculine features the tan fur was the same but Kate's feminine body was replaced with a muscular stature he was slightly taller than kate and had longer hair.

Kate looked at the male before her in awe kate and the male looked like they could be siblings kate walked around the male to edmire it a little kate took a look under the male to see if he had the very thing that a male should have and he did kate went around to the males backside and stared at his butt and touched it,everything about the male was perfect "even your butt is as firm as mine who are you" kate asked kate started to squeeze the male's butt which is something kate never thought about doing to a male wolf she just met then everything was shattered as the male lifted his tail and let out a loud smelly fart kate reeled back and wrinkled her snout "ugh"kate groaned in disgust as she covered her nose with her paw as the male erupted in laughter then spoke in Kate's voice "oh I'm sorry I've been holding that in too long" then he started to change into a pup a pup kate recognized and knew.

"Mimic,what..how"kate exclamed "i discovered it this morning,isn't it awesome" kate waved her paw in her face trying to make the stink cloud go away "uh yeah" shadow stood next to kate "it appears he can shapeshift" kate knodded mimic was an ultrawolf kate cleared her throat "are there anymore in this pack" shadow sighed "so far no it just mimic" kate looked to mimic "mimic dear,we need to talk mimic started panicking "I'm in trouble,I'm sorry mrs kate" kate calmed him down "oh no no,it's not about the stunt you just pulled,it's about something else"mimic was confused "there are pups with abilities like yours popping up,I'm going to find them i need you to come with me" mimic smiled "okay I'll ask my mom".

Kate and mimic with the approval of his mother and father(although kate had to promise mimic won't be harmed on this trip)they traveled to the sawtooth pack where princess resides.

Princess confirmed that there are some pups with strange abilities there.

A male pup named Victor who had a sonic bark he nearly bursted Kate's ear drums

A female pup named Megan could hypnotize anyone she hypnotized kate into eating bugs.

And another male who had white fur and blue eyes named Zero who had freeze breath.

Kate gathered these pups and took them back to jasper park kate had them sit in a field the line up included Gareth,Emerald,Blitzer,Zero,Sam,Anton,Mimic,Keith,Victor,Megan,and apparently a last minute find,a male hazel furred male omega pup from the western pack named Kendrick who could become intangible and pass through objects.

A total of 11 pups sat before her also humphrey,lilly,garth was present too.

Kate cleared her throat "pups i bet you are wondering why are you here,well you are here because you all have one thing in common...you have unique attributes that make you stand out,i also brought you here because i was curious if there was more than one special pup out there...now i know,young ones look at the pup sitting next to you" the pups looked at one another "they are just like you,a very special new breed of wolf that we've called Ultrawolves".

Then Keith scoffed "no not like me the only difference between them and me is that I'm hot" steam started emitting from is red furred body sam groaned "you are not that hot" then out of nowhere keith stood up and bursted into flames scaring everyone "what did you say to me,you little bi.."he roared.

Then Zero spoke in a calm voice that sent chills up everyone's spines "hey...cool off" Keith growled "make me" then zero took a deep breath and blew a frosty wind that extinguished Keith's firy temper Keith fell to the ground and zero stopped then everything was silent until anton spoke up .

"Well now i don't have to hide" anton's grey and red streaked fur turned to the same color as the background "and I'm good at hiding" he said Sam giggled "that's cute" then Blitzer dashed towards sam in hyper speed alarming everyone "woah"megan said "what can you do..uh sam was it" sam smiled.

(I forgot to describe what some of them looked like Keith had red fur,sam had dark brown fur,megan had peach colored fur,and victor had grey fur)

"I can read minds"she said blitzer chuckled "what am i thinking of" sam concentrated for a second then grinned "you were thinking that i was pretty cute" blitzer blushed "what,no i wasn't"sam giggled "i think you're cute too" Blitzer stammered "Stop it right now sam" then kate stepped forward "Blitzer she's telling you she likes you,don't ruin it" Blitzer looked to kate "it probably wouldn't work she's an omega" Sam giggled "Blitzer that doesn't matter anymore kate embolished the pack law" then keith stood up growling "which reminds me i really should incinerate you for that" kate looked at keith concerned "forcing us to marry opposite ranks" kate cautiously stepped forward "keith I'm not forcing you to marry anyone,if you want to marry an omega that is wonderful,the choice is and always will be your's honey"

keith growled then calmed down and walked away saying "i hate alphas" "I'm sorry you feel that way"kate said in a comforting tone "shut your mouth alpha trash"keith snapped causing kate to flex her toes gripping some grass and dirt "wow that guy has issues"mimic exclamed then he transformed into keith mocking him "I'm angry and i burn stuff" he exclamed in Keith's voice humphrey jumped back "what the..he can shapeshift too"humphrey exclamed then mimic turned into humphrey and stood in front of him humphrey looked at mimic in his form "got every detail right" kate looked between the two of them you can't tell them apart "I'll let you be me for a few months,the pups will freak"humphrey chuckled kate smiled and put her paws on both humphrey's shoulder "as great and somewhat funny as that sounds humphrey,but have you forgotten that(covers the other humphrey's ears knowing it's really mimic)it's almost **that** time of the year" humphrey winced he completly forgot mating season was starting soon and going through with their little prank would be a very lethal mistake "oh right".

The mimic spoke in his normal voice still in humphrey form "what are you guys talking about" kate looked back to mimic smiling "nothing sweetheart,you can turn back now" mimic turned back to himself and ran to the other pups then kate looked towards Blitzer and Sam "how do you know it wouldn't work you're just assuming blitzer"sam said Blitzer stammered then looked to Emerald "hey emerald,you can see the future will our relationship work" emerald's body started to glow an eerie green light as he looked off to the distance then he spoke "you will have your ups and downs but in the end your love for each other will never break" sam looked to blitzer and smiled "see it will work"

"Wait how does that trick of yours work"humphrey asked "i can see both the past and future,at first i couldn't control it but now i can look to the past and future at will" humphrey stepped forward "i probably shouldn't ask this but is there anything big that's gonna to happen in the future" emerald closed his eyes then glowed after a few seconds emerald quietly gasped as his eyes snapped open still glowing "woah".

"What do you see"victor asked "an extreme event is going to happen here in 2 months that will bring the north,east and western packs together as if to form one giant pack"

"What are you saying,the north will merge with the west" garth asked emerald gulped then chuckled nervously "oh they're merging alright"

"What about the aftermath"kate said sitting in front of him "I'm fast forwarding one day because this event seems to last an entire month...i see...pain..regret..and happiness all rolled into one" kate looked to humphrey concerned then back at emerald who wasn't glowing anymore

"It's going to be intense..sweaty..and smelly" kate was confused and looked at emerald worried and scared "emerald sweetie you're scaring me,what's going to happen" emerald got up "i can't say anymore,but i will say this...jasper park will never be the same again" and begun to walk away towards the treeline "well that was ominous"Kendrick said "stay where we can see you emerald"garth said kate was concerned about this extreme event that was going to take place in 2 months from now.

"Kate it's probably nothing"humphrey said comforting kate looked at emerald who sat by a tree "yeah probably"kate muttered.


End file.
